fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Home
Back Home 24th July 1842 Strong winds were battering the city of Bowerstone as Sparrow and Elvira walked towards the market square the bells of the clock tower chimed "10 O'clock lets see if the tavern has any rooms for the night." Elvira said as she led Sparrow off towards the building. "Sorry are you closed." Sparrow said walking towards the bar "Not for another hour but if this wind kepps getting stronger then I will be." Elvira put a bag of gold onto the bar "Could we have two rooms for the night." The barman looked at them "Of course follow me. Queen Elizabeth and Hubert were in the war room when walter walked in "Is he asleep yet?" Walter shook his head "Not yet your Majesty." Hubert handed Walter a cup of tea "Thank you." Elizabeth smiled "Not like you to drink tea." Walter sat down "Some times you just need to try something else." "Right you're Majesty the royal agenda is completed." Elizabeth took the paper of Hubert "Thank you." She said. "I'm off to bed see you in the morning." At 10 O'clock Sparrow found Elvira at the bar "Ready?" Sparrow said as he walked towards his friend "Allways." Out on the street the stall vendors had set everything up and the shops were open. As they walked up Sovereign Road the buildings began to change from upper middle class houses like the ones in the market into those of the nobility. The gates of the castle came into view "Home Sweet Home." Sparrow said walking into the entrance yard "Its changed a bit in the last five months." Elvira said taking in her surroundings. As they entered the main hall they noticed that it had been fully redecorated the walls had been given a new paint job and some new wallpaper and a carped covered the tiled floor. As they approached the stairs Elvira looked to her right "Am I seeing things or is Hammer teaching a class?" Sparrow looked "I think so." He said as Elvira walked off. "Ok so yesterday we learned that Balverines were one of the most feared creatures in Albion for century's." Hammer said to the children "And today we are going to learn about their origins." A young boy spoke "What do you mean their origins?" "Well the Balvorn once existed during the old kingdom and was known to have feasted on at least a thousand people a day." Hammer who was lost for words just looked at her friend who was standing smiling at her. Sparrow reached the top of the stairs. "As I was saying you're majesty the nobility of Bower Lake have proposed that the area be renamed."Queen Elizabeth listened with intrest "May I introduce Mr Edward Kirkman." And everyone turned and looked at the man walking towards the throne "You're majesty, it is an honour to meet you." He said while bowing "The area of Bower Lake is no longer wild and untamed as it was 20 years ago. It now is home to many wealthy familes who own many businesses within Bowerstone and I propose that it be named, Millfields after the two mills that stand at the entrance of the area." Elizabeth spoke "Agreed Bower Lake shall from this day forward be known as Millfields." The crowd cheered and applaurded. Hubert looked towards the throne room doors and seen Sparrow "It can't be its the King." Everyone looked at the door Elizabeth walked towards her husband have him a big hug. "Where have you been." Sparrow looked into his wifes eyes "Its a long story." He said. Later that afternoon Sparrow walked into the dining room, Logan was sitting at the table reading a book "Hello." Sparrow said walking towards him "Hello sir." Sparrow sat down opposite his son. "I hear you are the Prince of Albion?" He said, Logan looked up from the book. "Yeh, my daddy is the king, but he has been away for a very long time." Logan looked sad "Did you every hear some of the stories of you're fathers adventures "Only what mother and Hammer has told me." Sparrow smiled "And what was that?" Logan closed the book "That he saved the world from a mad man." "Is that all?" Logan looked at him "Yes sir." Sparrow leaned in closer "So she never told you about the Banshee in Bloodstone, The destruction of the Temple of Shadows, Having to rescue a amature adventurer from the Tomb of Heros, Transforming Westcliff into a seaside resort, Destroying the Highwayman's Guild, opening the deamon doors or destroying all the talking Gargoyles." "No." Logan said "Well." Sparrow said getting up "Someday I will show you the trophies I got for doing all of that." Logans eyes widened "You're my father." Sparrow smiled "Yes I am." Elvira was in the library when Elizabeth walked in "What are you doing?" Elvira looked up from the book infront of her "Just preparing the new class schedule for Monday. "Elizabeth is it true that Sparrow is back?" Hammer asked walking in through the door from the gardens "Yes he is, hes somewhere in the castle." Hammer walked towards the door "Tell him to meet me in the Cow & Corset, want to come Elvira." Elvira nodded and followed the hero out That night Sparrow Hammer and Elvira were sitting in the Cow & Corset "My how things have changed". "What are you talking about." Sparrow said puzzled "Children now sitting in a smoke filled pub as their mother or father drink their money away." Sparrow nodded his head. During the later years of the Age of Enlightenment children used to be kept out of the taverns of Albion and told to play in the street. "Yeh well you and me both knew when Bowerstone Old Town became Industrial this city would change." "This city changed following the great fire." Sparrow looked at his drink "Sparrow, Hammer, Elvira." Walter said walking into the tavern along with two other men "Can I get you anything?" "Three Albion Ales." Hammer said. "We were just talking about how much this city has changed." Walter took a drink "It's changed to much if you ask me, the children have no respect anymore." Sparrow looked at him "They respect me." "They only respect you because you are the king." Sparrow was about to say something when Elviras face caught his attention "Whats wrong?" Sparrow asked "Major Adams has just walked in." Sparrow turned around and just seen the mans face "Someone call the guards." He said following Elvira out the door. Walter ran and rang the warning bell "There he is running towards Old Quarter." Sparrow, Hammer and Elvira along with Swift and Turner made chase. As the group reached the Pig knight statue Adams had vanished "Right lets split up and if you find him shout at the top of you're voice." They all nodded and walked away. "Night night Logan." Elizabeth said as she tucked Logan into bed "Good night mummy." He said back as he closed his eyes "You're majesty." Hubert said walking into Logans room." "Yes Hubert." Elizabeth said as she closed the book she was holding "Jeremiah Adams has been captured and is being brought to the castle." Sparrow was talking to Walter when Elizabeth walked in "I hear Jeremiah Adams is in the dungeon?" Sparrow looked at Walter "Yes he is and will remain there untill his trial on monday at 10 O'clock." Elizabeth nodded and left the room. The smoke rose over Bowerstone Industrial as Elizabeth sat on one of the benches "They do say the best time to think is when its quiet." Elizabeth looked over at the halve constructed tomb "William, come sit." William emerged from the shadow "Well it is true the Silver-Fur's are named because of thier shiny fur." William sat down "Please you'll make me blush." Elizabeth looked at the moon "How's Jane." "She's grand she is at Blacksmith Manor." Elizabeth shook her head "You are married to my sister just call it home." "My home is Nafferton forest just like Oakfield was you're Great-Grandmother and Grandmother's home." Elizabeth smiled "True." William got up "Right Elizabeth I better go good night." And he ran and jumped over the back of the gardens landing in the graveyard below. Elizabeth walked into the royal bedroom Sparrow was fast asleep. She got undressed and climbed in beside her husband, closed he eyes and began to dream.